


O důvěře a lásce

by Ygrain



Series: Czech translations [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygrain/pseuds/Ygrain
Summary: Důsledky činů Celegorma a Curufina pro rodinu a politiku. Část 2 série o Maedhrosovi.
Series: Czech translations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106771





	O důvěře a lásce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Love and Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434990) by [Ygrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygrain/pseuds/Ygrain). 



**O důvěře a lásce**

V síni to zašumí, jak se blíží kroky doprovázené řinčením zbroje:  on už je zde.

On.

Maedhros Fëanorion, pán Himringu a východní Marky, se svou měděnou korunou a zbrojí vykládanou mědí, vysoký a hrdý.

Vysoko na svém trůně, Fingon skryje úlevu, když se na vlastní oči přesvědčí, že zpráva nelhala: pouze Maedhros s doprovodem, bez dalších Fëanorovců.

Shromáždění páni uvolňují Maedhrosovi cestu a uctivě sklánějí hlavy, ale přivítání je to chladné: jeho odvahu a proslulost v boji sice nikdo nezpochybňuje, jemu samému nelze nic vytknout, ale přesto činy Celegorma a Curufina na něj vrhly stín. Nezavrhl bratry, kteří zradili příbuzného, jen přijal další provinění Fëanorova rodu na svá široká ramena a vyjádřil lítost jejich jménem. U některých si tím získal úctu, zatímco jiní stěží zakrývají nesouhlas. Všichni se zřejmě shodují, že by namístě byla pokora, ale tou se rod Fëanorův nikdy nevyznačoval, a přese všechny své dobré vlastnosti, Maedhros je pořád Fëanorův syn.

Tak či onak, Fingon ho miluje, a je pevně rozhodnut předvést, že u jeho dvora se nevraživost pěstovat nebude.

Povstane, aby hosty přivítal, jak káže zvyk, a když před ním Maedhros poklekne, Fingon sestoupí k němu, aby ho mohl pozvednout a obejmout. “Drahý příbuzný. Tvůj příchod je neočekávanou radostí v těchto temných dnech. Buď vítán u mého dvora.” Jeho hlas, vřelý a znělý, vzkazuje celé velké síni:  _můj příbuzný, můj nejdražší přítel. Nic se nezměnilo, ani nezmění._

Později, v soukromí jeho komnat, přece jen jistou změnu vnímá, i když k lepšímu: Maedhros se zdá ve skvělé náladě, skoro jako zastara, když ještě mohli volně projíždět zemí. Fingon je tomu rád a nálada je to vskutku nakažlivá, když Maedhros hovoří o své plánované Lize, o spojencích mezi trpaslíky a jednání s novými kmeny lidí z Východu. Jeden z nich, Borlach, syn Bórův, dokonce doprovází Maedhrose na dlouhé cestě do Hithlumu, a ačkoli vyhlíží nezvykle (a skřetovsky, jak Húrin z Dor-lóminu neopomněl poznamenat mimo doslech), mladý muž se vyznačuje nadějnou hrdostí a silou.

„Caranthir teď jedná s ještě dalším mocným náčelníkem, jistým Ulfangem,“ pokračuje Maedhros, „a s jejich pomocí budeme konečně mít dost sil, abychom znovu zabezpečili naše země.“

„A dál?“ zeptá se Fingon, ačkoli už ví, ale nechce Maedhrose připravit o konečný tah.

Záblesk úsměvu. „Musíš se ptát? To přece záleží na tobě, příbuzný. Svoláš mi Západ do zbraně?

„A to se musíš ptát?“ Fingon pozvedne pohár k přípitku. „V Bragollach jsme utrpěli bolestné ztráty, ale je načase vyrovnat účty a pomstít mého otce. Ale nesmíme přípravy unáhlit, a musíme shromáždit všechny síly.“ Zarazí se, ale vyhnout se tomu nelze.

Maedhros sevře rty a jeho tvář potemní. „Mohl bys za mě napsat Orodrethovi? Neodpověděl mi na jediný list.“

_Což se dalo očekávat._ Orodreth zato napsal Fingonovi, velice podrobně, a velice trpce. „Pokusím se ho přesvědčit,“ slíbí, „ale příliš v to nedoufám. Nicméně, co Doriath?“

Dosti průhledně, Maedhros se zhluboka napije z poháru. Když ho konečně postaví, radostná nálada je pryč. „Od Thingola pomoc nepřijde,“ shrne. „Mou vinou, obávám se.“

„Tvou vinou? Jak to? Celegorm a Curufin jednali na vlastní popud, ne na tvůj.“

Fingona zarazí záblesk v Maedhrosových očích –  _je to hněv, že mu to připomínám?_

Trvá to jen kratičký okamžik – výraz vzápětí vystřídá lítost, a bolest, a ta drahá hrdá hlava se konečně skloní. „Odpusť,“ Maedhros zachraptí. Zakryje si oči zbývající rukou. „Ach,  _Findekáno_ , kdybys jen tušil....“

Fingon si přitáhne křeslo blíž a položí mu ruku na rameno. „Budu, když mi to povíš.“

Po chvíli Maedhros položí ruku na jeho. „Když mě přišli na Himring požádat o útočiště, neřekli mi hned všechno. Ne že by přímo lhali, ale mluvili vyhýbavě, a já už předtím obdržel znepokojivou zprávu z Doriathu, o Thingolově dceři, takže jsem naléhal. A když mi to konečně řekli....“ Stiskne Fingonovu ruku. „Padlo pár ostrých slov. A nejen slov – zuřil jsem jako nikdy předtím. Doufal jsem, že už jsme své zločiny nechali za sebou jednou provždy, a oni zatím, při první příležitosti... Mají na rukou Finrodovu krev, a ani toho nelitovali. Nikdy dřív jsem na bratry nevztáhl ruku, ale toho dne jsem Celegormovi rozbil ústa a Curufina držel za krk...“

Fingon si je zcela jist, že udržel tvář bez výrazu, ale Maedhrosovi se stejně napne sval na čelisti. Doriath je možná příchozím zvenčí uzavřen, ale zprávy se šíří volně, a písně zrovna tak, a nemálo z nich o činech Berena a Lúthien. Curufinův krk je zřejmě lákavým cílem a Fingon rychle zapudí myšlenku, že kdyby byl Beren stiskl silněji, mohl Maedhrosovi ušetřit bolest a hanbu.

Nechce tohle dělat milovanému příteli, ale Nejvyšší král tu příležitost nemůže opominout.

„Měl bys zvážit -“

„Ne!“

„Mohl bys tím usmířit Thingola.“ _A Orodretha._

„ _Řekl jsem NE!“_ Rameno pod jeho rukou se chvěje.

Poslední beznadějný pokus. „Celebrimbor to udělal.“

„Celebrimbor nepřísahal.“

A tím je uzavřeno. Fingon mlčky uzná porážku, a opět jednou proklíná Fëanora za to, co způsobil své vlastní krvi.

Maedhros se několikrát zhluboka nadechne, aby se uklidnil. „Krom toho, na usmiřování je už pozdě, a navíc se stalo ještě něco – a to jsem zavinil jen já.“ Nevesele se usměje. „Snad jsem měl vyčkat na lepší chvíli, ale mít Silmaril náhle na dosah... Požadoval jsem, aby nám ho vydal.“

_Požadoval_ .

Jako rod Fëanorův, ani Thingol není proslulý pokorou, a jeho nárok na vládu nad celým Beleriandem podráždil nejen Fëanorovce, to Fingon dobře ví. Jak může Maedhrose kárat, když si je sám až příliš dobře vědom, jak by mu bylo proti mysli se Thingola  _doprošovat?_

I Maedhros is povzdechne. „Mohl jsem lépe volit slova,“ přizná. „A měl jsem, i když snad mohu říci na svou omluvu, že jsem neměl ucelenou představu o bratrově... pokusu.“

Fingon mlčí. Maedhros zatne pěst a klouby zblednou. „‘Pokusu.‘ Proč to zakrývám hezkými slovíčky – Curufin chtěl zavraždit Lúthien. O tom se mi nejdřív nezmínil, ani jak to dopadlo. Těžko mohu Thingolovi zazlívat, že odpověděl, jak odpověděl.“

„A jak jsi odpověděl ty?“

„Nijak. Uvědomil jsem si, že se musíme všichni spojit, a nechtěl jsem spojenectví ohrozit ještě víc.“ Znovu si povzdechne a dopije víno. Fingon ale tuší, že ještě něco zůstává nevypovězeno, a trpělivě čeká, s důvěrou v příbuzného a přítele. Jeho trpělivost je odměněna.

„Celegorm a Curufin přísahali, že Thingola zabijí.“

„Ach, _Nelyo_.“ Šok přinese na rty staré, zavržené jméno, a Maedhros sebou trhne. Fingon horečně přemýšlí nad důsledky takového prohlášení: Nejvyšší král Noldor naprosto nemůže dopustit, aby v Beleriandu došlo k takové roztržce. „Pak s nimi něco musíš udělat,“pronese vážně. „Přísaha nepřísaha, jestli jsou jak vzteklí psi -“

Při pohledu na Maedhrose zadržujícího slzy zmlkne, rozpolcen mezi povinností a přátelstvím. „Maedhrosi, příbuzný, příteli...“

Slzy přetečou. „Ach  _Findekáno_ , co mám dělat? Jejich činy mě děsí, ale stále je miluji a přísaha nás svazuje v dobrém i zlém. Co vůbec  _mohu_ udělat?“

Fingon ho chytí za ramena a prudce jím zatřese, a Nejvšší král a přítel promluví jedním hlasem: „Nesmíš je nechat mluvit o takových věcech otevřeně, alespoň dokud nebude po válce, a musíš je udržet na uzdě, i kdybys je měl vsadit do želez! Nesmíš jim dovolit podkopávat to spojenectví, kterého se snažíš dosáhnout, nebo jsme všichni ztraceni!“

Maedhros si otře slzy rukávem. „Neporozuměl jsi – to už jsem udělal. Podřídili se mé vůli, i když neochotně. Mě trápí, co se z mých bratrů stalo. Jak mohu doufat, že je kdy  zachráním před sebou samými ? Jak mohu doufat, že  zachráním před Kletbou nás  _všechny_ ?“

Fingon teď chápe holou hrůzu za jeho slovy. „Ty bys něco takového nikdy neudělal.“

Maedhros se pochmurně zasměje. „Vždyť už jsem to udělal, nebo jsi zapomněl?“

_Jak bych mohl_ ? „A kál ses za to – jako já.“ Zvednutím ruky zarazí jeho protest. „A neříkej, že nejsem vinen, protože jsem nevěděl, co dělám. Jak jsi sám řekl: nechali jsme to za námi. Zapomenout na to nesmíme, ale musíme se poučit a nedovolit, aby se to kdy opakovalo.“

„Ale mě váže ta přísaha – ta _přísaha_ , a jestli Thingol odmítne -“

„S Thingolem to vyřídíme později. Teď se musíme zabývat Morgothem. Potom už najdeme nějaký způsob.“

Maedhros ztěžka přikývne, ve tváři stále úzkost. „Já se bojím,  _Findekáno_ ,“ zašeptá.

„Já v tebe věřím.“ Fingon ho vezme do náruče, odsouvaje přitom vlastní obavy. „Ty nepodlehneš. Já v tebe věřím.“

A modlí se k Valar, aby měli slitování nad tím, kdo už vytrpěl dost.

*******

„ _Co jste to udělali?_ Co jste to udělali!? _“_

_Celegormovi krvácí ret, jak sedí na zemi a omámeně potřásá hlavou. Curufin, odhozený ke zdi, si ohmatává hrdlo, nesoucí temné stopy prstů Maedhrosovy zbylé ruky._

_Kdepak ten trpělivý, rozumný bratr, který vždy tiší vzkypělé povahy ostatních: Maedhros_ běsní _. „Přisvojili jste si říši příbuzného, který vás přijal pod svou střechu, když jste byli v nouzi, a poslali jste ho na smrt! Jak jste to mohli udělat?!“_

_Celegorm si otře ústa, zanechávaje širokou šmouhu. S vyceněnými, zakrvácenými zuby, vyhlíží jako Morgothova stvůra. „_ Přísahali _jsme, bratře. Snad jsi ještě nezapomněl? Náš drahý bratránek Finrod zamýšlel ukrást Silmaril! Přísahali jsme -“_

„ _A čím tě přísaha opravňuje unášet dívky? Thingolovu dceru! To si přeješ, aby proti nám povstal každý Sinda v Beleriandu?!“_

„ _Ty jsi ji neviděl,“ Celegorm zavrčí, a oči se mu lesknou jako jejich otci, když byly ukradeny Silmarily._

„ _To má být tvá výmluva? Chtíč? Jako nějaký vilný skřet?“_

_Celegorm ohavně zrudne._

„ _Kdyby se provdala za Celegorma, výprava pro Silmaril by ztratila smysl a získali bychom pomoc Thingolových vojsk,“ podaří se Curufinovi konečně zachrčet. Když vstává, stále si ještě mne krk._

„ _S_ tímhle _přišla tvá proslulá bystrá mysl? S mocí, kterou byste získali, bez ohledu na cenu?“_

_Pohled na Curufinovy přimhouřené oči vžene do Maedhrosova srdce chlad, když Curufin odpoví: „Ano, bratře, šlo o moc. Moc, která by nám umožnila si všechny podřídit, moc získat, co nám patří, a naplnit svou přísahu.“_

_Maedhrosovy oči planou ohněm jeho ducha: žádný skřet, který kdy spatřil ten třpyt, ještě nepřežil, aby o tom mohl vyprávět. Curufina ale nezastraší, ani nepřiměje k pokání – odpovídá vlastním, temným ohněm, a ty dva ohně se do sebe zaklesnou._

„ _Kde je tedy váš lid, proč jste přišli k mým dveřím samotni? A kde je tvůj syn, Curufine? Kde je Celebrimbor? Také jsi ho zanechal jeho osudu, anebo rovněž pokládá tvé činy za to, co jsou – naprostá ohavnost a potupa pro rod Fëanorův?“_

_Curufinova temnota se mu přelije do tváře, nyní stejné barvy jako Celegormova, který se mu postaví po bok. „Jak zvláštní, že se dovoláváš otcova jména,_ Nelyafinwë _, ty, který jsi se zřekl jména, jež ti dal,“ procedí zkrvavenými ústy, „ale přísahy se zřeknout nemůžeš: ‚nestrpíme, aby elf či člověk vzal či zadržel Silmarily.‘ Thingol chtěl získat, co je naše, a Finrod a ten člověk Beren by mu vyhověli. Takovou drzost jsme nemohli strpět!“_

„Vy _jste nemohli strpět, že Beren a Finrod prokázali odvahu, která vám chyběla! Nenapadlo vás, že od Thingola bychom Silmaril získali snáz než od Morgotha?“_

„ _Získali jak, meči?“_

_Po Curufinových slovech je v komnatě slyšet jen oddechování. Jeho hlas poklesne do tichého předení. „Přestaň klamat sám sebe,_ Nelyafinwë _. Na meče by došlo, z přísahy se vyvléct nedá a zkoušet to je marné. Vraždit svůj rod jednou nebo dvakrát, na tom už nesejde, už jsme poskvrněni navždycky.“_

_Chlad se šíří, uhasí Maedhrosův oheň, a po něm nastupuje hrůza. „S radostí bych dal druhou ruku, jen abych to mohl odčinit, kdežto vy si snad libujete, čím jste se stali.“ Stěny se kolem něj svírají. „Nechoďte za mnou, dokud pro vás nepošlu – nemohu se na vás ani podívat.“_

_V mrtvém tichu zamíří ke dveřím, a s každým krokem jako by podklesával, až nakonec se opře čelem o dřevo. Bez ohlédnutí tiše řekne: „Po Thangorodrim jsem si neuměl představit, že by mi snad něco mohlo způsobit větší bolest. Vám se podařilo dokázat mi, že jsem se mýlil.“_

_Odejde a nevidí hlavy skloněné příliš pozdě._

_***********_

Nad táborem visí ponuré ticho.

S žebry pevně ovázanými Maedhros odpočívá pod provizorním přístřeškem. Pahýl tupě pobolívá, jako neodbytná upomínka.

Spánek by přinesl úlevu, třebaže dočasnou, ale ten si odpírá: nejprve se to musí dozvědět. Ta nepatrná naděje, k níž se upíná, musí zahořet plamenem, anebo uhasnout navždy. Musí se to dozvědět.

Maglor přikulhá, aby čekal s ním, ale Maedhros ho pošle pryč, aby se staral o Ambarussu, a ke Caranthirovi, který za celou dobu nepronesl ani slovo a všechny to děsí víc než kterýkoli z jeho dřívějších záchvatů vzteku.

On vytvořil Ligu, a on tedy musí vyčkávat.

Konečně se Celegorm s Curufinem vracejí se zprávami. Cestou k němu se navzájem podpírají, ačkoli z nich sedmi utrpěli nejlehčí zranění.

Ač to není rozumné, Maedhros se zvedne do sedu, opíraje se o zbylou ruku. Jeho bratři pokleknou vedle něho.

A on už to ví, ještě než bratři stačí promluvit, jejich tváře hovoří za ně.

„Naprostá porážka,“ Curufin shrne. Další slova na tom nic nevylepší.

Ruka ho sotva udrží. „Přežil někdo?“

Celegorm s ranou na tváři sahající až na krk zlehka zavrtí hlavou. „Západní vojsko bylo téměř úplně zničeno.“

Maedhrosovi se točí hlava: ještě horší, než se obával. Ale musí se to dozvědět, musí se zeptat, musí položit otázku, kterou rty odmítají vyslovit, protože pravda je taková, že ji vyslovit  _nechce_ ,  _nechce_ uslyšet, co mu srdce a jejich oči už řekly.

Se soucitným výrazem Celegorm vztáhne ruku k jeho rameni. „Bratře.... je mi tak líto.“

Ve tváři ho mrazí a mrazí ho uvnitř, ačkoli se horečnatě třese. „Jak?“ zeptá se hlasem, který je mu cizí.

„Úskokem, jak jinak.“ Curufinův tichý hlas se chvěje potlačenými city. „Bojoval s Gothmogem, a držel se statečně. Pak přišel zezadu další balrog a ovinul ho ohnivým bičem...“

„Tělo nemohli odnést.“ Celegormovi skane slza a on ji neotře, ačkoli ho musí pálit v ráně.

„Skřeti posbírali všechny zabité a navršili kopec z těl,“ uzavře Curufin , bezmocně rozkládaje ruce.

Mýtina se s ním točí. To jeho vojsko selhalo, jeho spojenci zradili, ale to on zůstal naživu.

‚ _Já v tebe věřím.‘_

Všechno se točí ještě rychleji, a on má v hlavě jednou myšlenku, dokud se nevydere ven a nerozerve mu srdce: „To já měl zemřít!“

Cítí paže, které ho objímají, a drží se Celegorma a Curufina rukou a pahýlem, protože jsou to jeho bratři, a jeho bratři a jeho vina je to jediné, co mu zbývá.

Nevidí pohled, který si bratři vymění nad jeho hlavou: nepotřebují si přísahat, že se Maedhros nikdy nesmí dozvědět, jak byly zneuctěny Fingonovy ostatky. Rádi pro to budou i zabíjet.


End file.
